Dare? No!
by MiyuValinaRaggs
Summary: Karna sebuah permainan yang menyebalkan, membuat Gempa harus berpenampilan PEREMPUN! Dan menjalankan hukuman dari permainan ToD. Bagaimana nasib Gempa selanjutnya? /Summary gagal, HaliGem!, Shonen-ai!/


Dare? NO!

.

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, Typo, AU, Non-elemental sibling, fanfic pertama yang berbau shonen-ai, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya

Rated : T

Genre : romance, humor(?)

Pairing : Halilintar x Gempa

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

.

~o0o0o0o~

.

 _ **Gempa POV**_

"A-aku suka kamu! To-tolonglah jadi pacarku!" seruku sambil menundukkan kepala karna merasa sangat malu. Yaa aku sangat malu sekali dan sudah pasti wajahku ini memerah seperti kepiting rebus, hal yang membuatku bisa semalu ini adalah

Pertama, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menembak seseorang.

Kedua, aku menembaknya dengan penampilan yang sangat memalukan, yaitu aku berpenampilan seperti perempuan ya aku berpenampilan seperti PEREMPUAN.

Ketiga, aku ini laki-laki dan harus menembak seorang laki-laki juga, sekali lagi LAKI-LAKI JUGA.

Dan keempat, yang aku tembak ini adalah laki-laki yang sangat ditakuti satu sekolahku ini. Semua murid takut padanya, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit takut-ah ralat sangat takut malah. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap matanya dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala menunggu jawaban darinya.

Uhh…aku sudah tak kuat, ini semua gara-gara ide gila teman-temanku tapi ini juga salahku kenapa bisa aku ikut bermain dalam permainan menyebalkan itu. Permainan yang menyebalkan mernurutku, permainan yang kadang seru tapi bisa mematikan juga disaat bersamaan, dan kadang bisa membuat kita malu setengah mati, apalagi kalo bukan ToD. Sungguh siapa sih yang membuat permainan ini?! Ingin rasanya aku menghajarnya, tapi ini juga terjadi gara-gara aku memilih Dare dan diberi tantangan yang sangat gila ini.

 _ **Flash back**_

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan kearah kelasku yaitu kelas 11-C untuk mengambil tas dan segera pulang. Saat sudah sampai di kelas 11-C, aku melihat keempat teman baik ku berkumpul seperti merundingkan sesuatu.

Karna penasaran segera saja aku menghampiri mereka, dapat kulihat mereka seperti membicarakan hal yang menarik.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" sapaku pada mereka berempat.

"Oh hai Gempa, kita sedang bermain game," balas Taufan, salah satu temanku yang menggunakan topi biru-putihnya dengan cara dimiringkan.

"Game? Game apa?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Hihihi kita sedang main game ToD! Gempa mau ikut?" jawab serta tanya Api, temanku yang menggunakan topi jingganya dengan menghadap ke depan tapi sedikit ke atas membuat poninya lebih terlihat.

"ToD?" tanyaku kembali dan dibalas anggukan antusias oleh mereka berempat.

"Yup! ToD, ayo Gempa kau juga harus ikut, rame loh~" seru temanku yang bertubuh gempal, Gopal dengan cengirannya.

"Ayo ikut saja Gempa," seru temanku yang berwajah oriental, Fang.

"Hmm…." Aku pun mulai memikirkan ajakkan mereka, sebenarnya tak masalah aku ikut bermain juga lagipula aku sedikit penasaran dengan permainan ini.

"Baiklah aku ikut!" jawabku dengan wajah yang antusias.

"Sipp! Bagus Gempa!" seru Api sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Baik ayo kita mulai!" Taufan berkata dengan cengirannya yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Ayo kita putar lagi botolnya!" Fang langsung menaruh sebuah botol plastic dan memutarkannya. Kami semua menunggu hingga botol itu berhenti berputar dengan wajah yang tidak sabar.

"Yup! Api! Truth or Dare?" seru Taufan saat botol plastik itu berhenti dan mengarah pada Api, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menampilkan wajah kaget dan langsung berpikir.

"Hmm…aku pilih Truth!" seru Api sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau nanya kau suka siapa?" Tanya Gopal to the point dengan serigaian jailnya, sedangkan Api sudah berwajah sangat merah sekarang.

"Hoi! Itu privasi!" Api menolak untuk menjawab.

"Hehehe tak apakan~ salah kau milih Truth~" Taufan malah menunjukkan cengiran jailnya.

"Iya Api jangan mengelak," Fang juga ikut tersenyum jail.

"A-Apa?! Ka-kalo begitu aku milih Dare saja lah!" Api masih berusaha mengelak.

"Eitss! Tidak boleh ganti, kau harus tetap pada pilihan pertama~" balas Taufan masih dengan cengiran jailnya.

"E-ehh?! Ti-tidak mau! Huee Gempa bantu aku!" seru Api sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Err…kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ucapanmu Api" aku hanya bisa memberi saran sambil menatap Api dengan kasihan akan nasib sialnya.

"Hahh…baiklah akan ku jawab," jawab Api pasrah sambil menghela nafasnya dan dapat ku lihat Gopal, Taufan, dan Fang sedang bertos ria dan terkikik geli melihat nasib Api, aku pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jadi siapa orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Gopal lagi.

"Err..umm..o-orang yang ku suka.." Api masih ragu untuk menjawabnya. Dapat kulihat wajahnya kembali memerah.

Kami pun dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Api.

"Ya orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Taufan tidak sabaran.

"Ya.." Api masih ragu untuk menjawab.

"Ya?" Tanya Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya..ya" jawab Api dengan suara pelan tetapi masih bisa kita dengar. Segera saja kita semua terdiam setelah mendengar siapa orang yang disukai Api.

"YAYA?!" teriak kita bersamaan dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Api yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tunggu..kau..suka oleh ketua OSIS yang super galak itu?" Tanya Taufan memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Api.

"Yang juga merupakan ketua kelas kita?" Tanya Fang dan dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Api.

"Yang bisa membuat biscuit kematian itu?" Tanya Gopal juga dan dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Api.

"Kau serius Api?" tanyaku dan dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Api sambil menunduk malu.

Kami pun terdiam dan langsung saling berpandangan, sedangkan Api hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Kau..hebat juga bisa suka cewek galak itu," seru Taufan dengan wajah kagum.

"Iya kalo aku sih udah takut duluan, hiee.." seru Gopal sambil mengigat seberapa menyeramkannya Yaya dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Fang.

"Selamat berjuang Api!" seruku sambil tersenyum cerah, Api pun langsung menegakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Tenang Gempa! Aku pasti akan berjuang!" balas Api dengan wajah cerahnya, akupun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Nah! Ayo Lanjut!" Taufan dengan semangat langsung memutar botolnya lagi.

"Nah! Fang kau pilih apa?" Tanya Taufan setelah botol plastic itu berhenti di hadapan Fang.

"Aku pilih Truth," seru Fang dengan tenang.

"Truth ya? Hm..Fang apa yang kau suka dari Ying?" Tanya Taufan setelah berpikir dulu dan dapat ku lihat Fang sedikit tersentak dan sedikit merona mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Iya apa yang kau suka dari Ying? Kan kalian sudah jadian, nah aku penasaran apa yang kau suka dari Ying," Tanya Gopal dengan cengiran jailnya.

"Ya-yang aku suka dari Ying?" Tanya Fang memastikan dan dibalas anggukan penuh semangat dari kita.

"Aku juga sedikit penasaran," seru ku dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Api.

"Err…aku..suka semua hal dari Ying, sifatnya, kebiasaannya, apa pun itu yang berhubungan dengan Ying maupun itu kejelekannya juga," seru Fang sambil memandang ke arah lain untuk menahan malu. Dan seketika aku merasakan aura yang suram dari seseorang.

"Taufan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku setelah melihat Taufan yang tiba-tiba muram di pojokan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Gempa, tenang saja," jawab Taufan dengan nada lesu dan seketika aku tau apa penyebab Taufan tiba-tiba jadi suram begini.

"Kau..menyesal gara-gara bertanya hal itu?" Tanya ku dan dapat kulihat Taufan langsung tersentak, sepertinya pertanyaan ku itu tepat sasaran.

"Ti-tidak kok," elak Taufan.

"Sudahlah kita langsung putar lagi botolnya" serunya seperti mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Nah sekarang giliran Taufan! Kau pilih apa?" Tanya Api setelah botol itu berhenti didepan Taufan.

"Aku milih Dare!" seru Taufan mantap.

"Nah karna Taufan milih Dare, Darenya Taufan harus Truth!" seru Gopal dengan cengiran jailnya.

"Hah?! Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Taufan bingung.

"Maksudku kau harus Truth" seru Gopal masih dengan cengiran jailnya.

"Hei! Mana bisa yang kayak gitu!" seru Taufan tidak terima.

"Bisa aja kok~" balas Gopal masih dengan cengirannya.

"Sudahlah Taufan, terima saja" seruku sambil menepuk pundaknya dan dapat kulihat Taufan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Nah Taufan aku mau nanya kau belum bisa move on dari Ying ya~" Tanya Api to the point, sepertinya dia sudah tau jalan pikirannya Gopal.

"E-ehh?! Su-sudah kok!" balas Taufan dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Alah ga usah bohong~ kau keliatan banget belum bisa move on~" seru Gopal mendesak Taufan.

"Iya Taufan kau jujur saja, aku ga akan cemburu tenang saja" Fang juga ikut mendesak Taufan, dasar tiga makhluk ini.

Akupun hanya bisa memberikan senyum penuh arti saat Taufan melihatku seperti meminta bantuan.

"Uhh..iya lah aku mengaku! Aku belum bisa move on dari Ying! Puas?!" balas Taufan sambil meninggikan suaranya dan dapat kulihat Gopal dan Api terkikik geli sadangkan Fang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hihihi jangan marahlah Taufan~ kita kan hanya bertanya" seru Api masih dengan senyuman jailnya.

"Iya~ gak usah dimasukin ke hati~ ya kan Fang?" seru Gopal sambil bertanya ke Fang.

"Iya tenang saja Taufan aku ga akan marah kok, kita kan sudah bersaing secara sehat" seru Fang sok bijak.

"Hmm..iya lah terserah kalian saja" balas Taufan sambil memutarkan matanya malas.

"Hanya Gempa yang baik disini~" seru Taufan lagi sambil memelukku tiba-tiba. Akupun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan menepuk punggung Taufan lembut.

"Nah ayo lanjut!" seru Api sambil memutar kembali botol itu.

"Nah Gopal! Kau pilih apa?" Tanya Api dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Hmm..aku pilih Dare saja" jawab Gopal.

"Kalo gitu kau harus traktir kita selama seminggu!" seru Taufan dengan semangat dan dapat kulihat Gopal tersentak kaget.

"Hah?! Tak mau lah! Bisa-bisa uangku habis gara-gara kalian!" tolak Gopal.

"Eitss tak boleh gitu, kau masih mending hanya disuruh traktir gak kayak kita harus ngebongkar rahasia sendiri!" seru Taufan tegas, sepertinya dia masih dendam dengan hal tadi.

"Hah..baiklah akan ku traktir kalian berempat selama seminggu" seru Gopal dengan nada pasrah dan wajah tak rela, aku pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya ini.

"Ayo kita putar lagi!" seru Api sambil memutarkan botol itu lagi, dan entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Akhirnya Gempa kena! Nah kau pilih apa Gempa?" Tanya Api dengan semangat, aku pun langsung berpikir.

"Hmm…aku pilih Dare saja" jawab ku setelah mempertimbangkan semua hal, sepertinya memilih Dare tidak buruk dari pada aku harus membongkar rahasia sendiri kan? Atau malah ini jadi bencana?

"Dare yaa" seru Gopal dan langsung berpikir, sedetik kemudian aku dapat melihat seringaian jailnya dan seketika aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Fang, Taufan,Api ayo kita berunding dulu" ajak Gopal pada ketiga temanku yang lain, awalnya mereka bingung tapi tetap saja menurut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka selesai berunding dan mereka langsung menyeringai jail. Aku pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahku paksa dan berdo'a agar aku diberi tantangan yang biasa tapi sepertinya do'a ku tidak akan terkabul.

"Nah..Gempa, kau kita beri tantangan untuk memakai pakaian perempuan dan menembak seseorang yang akan lewat depan pintu ini" seru Gopal sambil menunjuk pintu kelas.

.

.

A-APA?! YANG BENAR SAJA?! AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGARKAN?!

"Ha-ha?! Tu-tunggu tadi kau bilang apa? Me-menembak seseorang dengan penampilan perempuan? Kalian bercanda kan?" seruku tak lupa dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut ini.

"Tidak kok~ kita tidak bercanda, ini adalah Dare untuk mu Gempa~" balas Gopal dengan seringaian jailnya, uhh…lama-lama aku ingin meninju wajahnya itu tapi karna aku masih berbaik hati jadi aku urungkan saja niat itu.

"Ti-tidak mau! I-itu sungguh memalukan" tolak ku sedikit merona.

"Eitss jangan mengelak Gempa~ hanya seminggu ini kok kau berpenampilan perempuannya~" Taufan ikut menyengir jail dan langsung saja aku makin terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Tunggu..aku harus memakai pakaian perempuan selama seminggu?! YANG BENAR SAJA?!

"Se-seminggu?! Aku tak mau lah!" aku masih berusaha menolaknya, uh..aku menyesal memilih Dare.

"Tenang hanya pas berangkat dan pulang sekolah saja kok, kau bisa berpakaian normal saat jam pelajaran dan dirumah" seru Fang menjelaskan lebih rinci.

"Ta-tapi sama saja, aku tak mau!" aku masih berjuang keras untuk menolak Dare ini.

" 'kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ucapanmu' benarkan Gempa?" seru Api membalikkan kata-kata yang barusan sempat aku lontarkan untuknya. Ugh..aku kemakan ucapan sendiri, sepertinya hari ini aku sedang sial.

"Hah..baiklah aku terima Dare itu" seru pasrah dan dapat kulihat teman-temanku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Serius, sebenarnya mereka punya dendam apa padaku? Sampai-sampai harus memberikan Dare ini.

"Nah gitu dong Gempa~ sebentar ya aku ambil kostum buat kau dulu di ruangan klub drama" seru Taufan langsung pergi menuju ruang klubnya. Ohh jadi aku pakai kostum yang ada di ruangan klub drama, semoga saja bukan kostum yang aneh.

Saat kita menunggu Taufan, aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibku saja sedangkan ketiga temanku yang lain sepertinya sedang merundingkan sesuatu. Aku pun hanya melirik mereka dan menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali memikirkan Dare yang ku terimana ini.

Menembak seseorang ya? Semoga seseorang yang baik yang ku tembak nanti, tapi tunggu…kalo aku nembak perempuan dengan penampilan itu..nanti aku disangka lesbie kan?! Dan kalo yang ku tembak laki-laki dan dia tau aku juga laki-laki nanti dia mikir aku gay kan?! Arghh..memikirkan itu membuatku mengutuk permain ToD ini dan pembuatnya. Sungguh aku menyesal main ToD.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Taufan pun kembali dengan membawa beberapa pakaian. Dapat kulihat di memperlihatkan seyumannya dan segera memberikan pakaian itu pada ku.

"Nah ini dia bajunya, cepat ganti ya dan jangan coba-coba kabur~" serunya sambil memberikan cengiran jailnya.

"Huh..iya tenang aku ga akan kabur kok" seru ku sambil menghela nafas kasar. Setelah mengambil pakaian yang akan aku kenakan ini, segera saja aku melangkah menuju toilet laki-laki dan untungnya toilet ini kosong jadi nanti tidak akan ada yang curiga kalo tiba-tiba ada perempuan yang keluar dari toilet laki-laki.

Setelah berusaha menahan malu, aku memakai baju yang telah disiapkan dan juga memkai wig panjang sebahu berwarna hitam. Ku pandangi penampilanku sekarang, rambut sebahu berwarna hitam, baju perempuan sekolahku yang dipadu oleh cardigan hitam, rok dibawah lutut sedikit, dan kaos kaki putih sebetis. Entah kenapa penampilan ini terlihat cocok ditubuhku, mengingat tubuhku ini lebih kurus dari pada anak laki-laki pada umumnya dan lagi tinggiku yang hanya sebahunya Taufan dan Api. Hah..aku pun kembali menghela nafas lelah.

Setelah merasa cukup, segera saja aku keluar dari toilet laki-laki dan kembali menuju kelasku. Saat aku masuk ke kelas dapat kulihat keempat temanku langsung terdiam menatapku. Aku pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Kalian kenapa? Apa sangat aneh sampai kalian terdiam?" seruku memecahkan keheningan.

"Ma.." Taufan dan Api sepertinya ingin mengecapkan sesuatu.

"Ma?" tanyaku bingung.

"MANISNYA! Gempa , kamu jadi pacar aku saja ya!" seru Taufan dan Api bersemangat dan langsung merangkul kedua lengan ku.

"EH?!" seruku kaget sambil membelalakan mataku terkejut.

"Hei Gempa kau mau kan jadi pacarku? Kau manis banget kalo begini, ah tapi sebelumnya juga kau manis~" seru Taufan dengan cengirannya sambil menarik lengan kananku.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Gempa akan jadi pacarku" seru Api tak mau kalah dan menarik lengan kiriku.

Disaat Taufan dan Api berdebat tentangku, aku melihat ke arah Fang yang sedang mengelus dadanya dan seperti sedang merapalkan sesuatu dengan mata terpejam.

"Ingat Fang, kau sudah punya Ying, sabar, sabar, kau sudah punya Ying" seru Fang sambil mengelus dadanya, dan aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapannya itu.

HEI! MEMANGNYA AKU SETAN PENGGODA?!

 _Klik_

Seketika aku mendengar ada suara kamera dan segera saja aku melihat ke arah Gopal yang sedang mengarahkan kameranya ke arah ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gopal?" Tanya ku dan dapat kulihat Gopal sedikit tersentak kaget dan langsung terkekeh saat tertangkap basah oleh ku.

"Hehehe aku hanya mengambil foto kau saja, siapa tau nanti ada lomba 'memotret perempuan manis' jadi aku bisa ikutan dengan foto ini" serunya sambil menunjukkan fotoku yang diambil dari kameranya.

GYAA! KENAPA KAU FOTO ITU GOPAL?! DAN LAGI AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!

Aku pun hanya bisa berteriak frustrasi didalam hati, sungguh…kenapa aku bisa kuat punya teman-teman seperti ini?

Segera saja aku melepaskan diri setelah menjadi objek tarik menarik oleh Taufan dan Api.

"Su-sudahlah kalian, aku pakai penampilan ini juga gara-gara siapa?" seru ku sambil menatap tajam mereka dan mereka hanya bisa menyengir saja.

"Hah.." entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku menghela nafas. "Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya ku berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kau harus menembak seseorang yang melewati pintu ini" jawab Taufan sambil menunjuk pintu kelas.

"Baiklah tapi kalau orang itu menerimanya bagaimana?"

"Kau bebas memutuskannya, mau lanjut atau putus saja"

"Kalau di tolak?"

"Kau harus tetap berusaha menjadi pacarnya, selama seminggu saja"

"Hah..baiklah aku mengerti"

"Sipp baiklah ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan melewati pintu ini"

Aku dan keempat temanku langsung saja berdiam diri di dekat pintu kelas, menunggu seseorang yang akan lewat. Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu kalau akan ada seseorang yang akan lewat sini, mengingat hari sudah hampir sore dan hanya beberapa siswa saja yang masih berkeliaran disekolah.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit kami menunggu dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Kami pun sudah hampir merasa bosan karna belum melihat seorang pun lewat sini.

"Sudahlah kalian, kita lanjutkan besok saja bagaimana?" seru ku memberi saran.

"Tunggu dulu Gempa, sebentar lagi" tolak Taufan masih setia mengedarkan pandangannya ke koridor kelas, mencari sesosok orang yang akan lewat sini.

"Iya sebentar lagi, lima belas menit lagi Gempa. Kalo ga ada yang lewat kita pulang" seru Api ikut memandang koridor.

Hah..aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah mereka dan ikut menunggu. Selang waktu sepuluh menit, kami melihat ada seseorang yang akan melangkah ke sini.

"Eh..eh..ada yang mau lewat sini" seru Taufan semangat dan yang lain langsung ikut memperhatikannya juga.

"Ah iya, Gempa persiapkan dirimu" seru Api ikut bersemangat.

"Tapi..apa dia bakal lewat sini?" Tanya Fang sedikit ragu.

"Semoga aja Fang, aku capek kalo harus nunggu lagi" seru Gopal sambil berwajah lelah.

"Hei! Bukannya kau yang memberi ide ini?! Kenapa kau yang mengeluh?!" teriak ketiga temanku yang lain.

Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan mereka dan ikut memandang seseorang yang akan lewat sini, dan seperti dugaan Taufan orang itu benar-benar melewati pintu kelas ini dengan tenangnya.

Aku memandang sosok itu dan saat aku bisa mengenali sosok itu, segera saja aku terkejut bukan main.

Tunggu..serius aku akan menembak dia? Menembak orang itu? MUSTAHIL!

Aku segera memandang teman-teman ku, meminta agar kita mengganti orangnya. Dan saat aku melihat mereka dapat kulihat mereka juga terkejut bahkan Gopal saja sudah gemetaran ketakutan.

"Ge-Gempa semangat ya! Semoga berhasil!" seru Taufan berusaha menampilkan cengirannya.

"Kita akan mendukung mu kok" seru Api memaksakan senyumnya untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

"Tenang kita akan mengingat mu kok" seru Fang sambil menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Iya Gempa, jadi tenang saja. Kami pasti mengingat jasa mu kok" Gopal ikut menunjukkan wajah takut bercampur sedih.

"Hei! Apa maksud kalian berdua?! Memangnya aku bakal mati?!" seruku dengan kesal, mereka pun hanya membalas dengan cengiran saja.

Hah..sudahlah, akan segera aku akhiri ini. Aku pun lansung melangkah maju untuk mengejar orang tadi.

Sebenarnya aku juga takut untuk berhadapan dengannya tapi karna ini adalah peraturannya, maka dengan terpaksa aku harus berhadapan dengannya.

"A-anu..bo-boleh kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya ku dengan suara sedikit keras agar sosok dihadapanku ini berhenti melangkah. Dan benar saja, segera saja ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Ughh..aku jadi takut sendiri, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berbicara padanya, dulu saat masih kelas 10 aku sempat berbicara padanya. Saat itu dia sedang terluka dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengobatinya, tapi tetap saja aku masih sedikit takut bicara padanya.

Namanya Halilintar, dari kelas 11-A. Pemuda dingin yang ditakuti oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Kepribadiannya yang temperamental dan dingin terkadang mengundang para preman sekolah maupun senior yang bermasalah untuk mengajaknya bertarung adu kekuatan. Auranya yang menyeramkan pun membuat para siswa lain takut, bahkan ia pernah kena skors. Intinya dia murid yang bermasalah sekaligus menyeramkan.

Hah…kenapa harus dia yang harus aku tembak? Memang sial nasibku sekarang. Tapi karna ini Dare, mau tidak mau harus aku lakukan. Baiklah! Ayo keluarkan keberanianmu Gempa!

"A-aku suka kamu! To-tolonglah jadi pacarku!"

 _ **Flash back END**_

Akhirnya dengan sedikit keberanian dan tekad, aku bisa mengeluarkan suara ku. Aku masih setia menunggu respon dari sosok yang didepan ku ini.

 _ **Gempa POV END**_

"Aku tak tertarik padamu" seru sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Gempa. Seruan yang singkat, padat, dan menusuk itu membuat Gempa murung sekaligus senang. Murung karena ia harus tetap berpacaran dengan pemuda dingin ini selama seminggu, senang karna sosok didepannya ini masih normal…mungkin?

Sosok dingin itu hendak melanjutkan perjalannya sebelum Gempa menahannya kembali.

"Ah! Tu-tunggu! Tolonglah jadi pacarku selama seminggu ini saja! Setelah itu bebas jika kau mau memutuskanku bahkan selama kita pacaran kau boleh tetap mendekati orang yang kau sukai bahkan mungkin aku bisa membantu mu" seru Gempa dengan wajah yang memohon. Halilintar menatap datar pada pemuda yang sedang mengenakan pakaian perempuan itu.

"Hah..baiklah selama seminggu saja" seru Halilintar sambil menghela hafas kasar. Gempa yang mendengar ucapan pemuda itu langsung berwajah senang, senyuman cerah nampak diwajah pemuda itu. Halilintar yang melihat senyuman itu merasa kenal dengan senyumannya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat senyuman itu, tapi dimana ya?' batin Halilintar mengingat-ngingat.

"Te-terimakasih! Terimakasih banyak!" seru Gempa masih dengan senyumannya. Ia tak menyangka Halilintar mau menerima kesepakatan ini dan secara tak langsung membantunya menjalankan Dare ini.

"Nama mu"

"Eh?"

"Aku bertanya siapa nama mu" tanya Halilintar lagi sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Ah na-namaku Ge- maksudku Terra" jawab Gempa bohong sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Sa-salam kenal ya Halilintar" lanjut Gempa sambil tersenyum membuat Halilintar hanya bergumam untuk meresponnya.

Halilintar pun melanjutkannya kembali perjalannya yang sempat tertunda dan meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang baru resmi menjadi pacarnya itu. Gempa pun menghela nafas lega, lega karna ia tak perlu memaksa Halilintar lebih lama lagi.

"Fyuhh…syukurlah, eh tapi aku harus tetap jadi perempuan kan? Dan lagi membohonginya? Huaaa bagaimana ini?!" teriak Gempa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut palsunya.

Dari belakang Gempa terdengar derap langkah kaki. Saat membalikkan badan, Gempa dapat melihat keempat kawannya sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Gempa gimana hasilnya?" Tanya Taufan antusias.

"Apa dia mau?" Tanya Gopal juga.

"A-awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya dia mau berpacaran denganku selama seminggu" jawab Gempa dengan wajah yang memerah.

Keempat kawannya itu saling bertatapan dengan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Serius Gempa?" Tanya Api tidak percaya dan dibalas anggukan dari Gempa. Yang lain pun hanya bisa terkejut dalam diam.

"Kau hebat juga Gempa, bisa membohongi laki-laki paling menakutkan di sekolah" kompentar Fang yang di setujui oleh Taufan.

"Iya kau hebat" seru Taufan menyetujui. Gempa yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa berwajah murung.

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhku untuk seperti ini? Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau membohongi seseorang" seru Gempa dengan nada sedih, yang lain hanya bisa berdiam diri dan tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Hehehe maafkan kami Gempa" seru Gopal sambil terkekeh, Gempa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang, rasanya tak nyaman lama-lama pakai baju ini" seru Gempa dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Gempa segera pamit duluan kepada keempat temannya dan melangkah keluar menuju gerbang sekolah.

Ia pun melihat sekeliling dengan hati-hati, untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya dalam penampilan memalukan seperti ini. Saat berjalan menuju rumahnya, Gempa melihat sebuah supermarket.

'Oh ya bahan makanan dirumah hampir habis, mungkin aku bisa mampir dulu' batinnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam supermarket tersebut. Saat melihat-lihat barang yang ada, Gempa tak sengaja melihat Halilintar yang sedang terdiam didepan sebuah rak tempat penyimpanan bumbu.

"Eh?! Halilintar?!" seru Gempa dengan terkejut. Halilintar yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung melihat ke sumber suara tersebut dan sedikit bingung akan kemunculan Gempa.

"Kau?" seru Halilintar, Gempa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Ha-hai..ka-kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gempa dengan gugup. Dapat ia lihat Halilintar hanya menatapnya datar dan itu menambah rasa gugup Gempa.

"Aku…hanya sedang berpikir untuk menggunakan bumbu apa untuk nanti masak makan malam" serunya dengan pelan. Gempa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa tadi Halilintar menjawab pertanyaannya mengingat Halilintar itu orang yang dingin.

"E-eh, oh kau masak sendiri?" Tanya Gempa.

"Sebenarnya ini pertama kali aku masak sendiri" balas Halilintar dan kembali memandang rak bumbu itu. Gempa pun segera malihat ke arah rak bumbu masak tersebut, dan menatap bumbu-bumbu yang ada.

"Kau mau masak sejenis kare?" Tanya Gempa dan dibalas anggukan dari Halilintar. Gempa pun segera mengambil dua buah set bumbu dan memberikannya pada Halilintar.

"Ini bumbu yang cocok jika kau suka kare pedas dan ini kalo kau lebih suka kare yang lebih manis" seru Gempa sambil tersenyum. Halilintar pun menatap kedua set bumbu itu dan mengambil set bumbu untuk rasa pedas. "kau suka pedas?" Tanya Gempa setelah melihat pilihan Halilintar, yang ditanya hanya bergumam dan memasukkan set bumbu tersebut ke dalam keranjang belanjaan.

'Aku baru tau dia suka pedas, hee cocok dengan imagenya' batin Gempa dengan pandangan senang yang membuat Halilintar memandangnya bingung.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa?" Tanya Halilintar dengan datar. Gempa yang tiba-tiba ditanya hanya bisa menjawab dengan gugup.

"E-eh i-tu aku mau beli persediaan untuk dirumah" Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum gugup dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Halilintar.

Mereka menuju kasir bersama dan membayar belanjaan mereka masing-masing. Setelah menerima belanjaan masing-masing, segera saja mereka keluar dari supermarket tersebut. Warna orange sudah menghiasi langit, pertanda hari sudah sore.

Selama perjalanan Gempa dan Halilintar hanya berdiam diri, tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Suasan yang hening itu membuat Gempa tidak enak dan gugup disaat bersamaan.

'Huaa..suasana macam apa ini? Ta-tapi sepertinya Halilintar tidak terganggu oleh ini' batin Gempa sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Halilintar. Halilintar yang merasa dilirik pun menoleh ke arah Gempa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Gempa pun hanya bisa terkejut karna sudah tertangkap basah mencuri pandang ke Halilintar.

"E-engga ada apa-apa kok" elak Gempa sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Halilintar yang melihat itu hanya bersikap acuh saja.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengajakku berpacaran?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Gempa hampir tersandung. Langsung saja Gempa melihat Halilintar dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"E-eh?! Ta-tadi kau bertanya apa?" Gempa menatap takut Halilintar. Masa ia harus menjawab dengan jujur?! Bisa-bisa ia dibunuh oleh Halilintar! Berlebihan mungkin tapi itu yang dipikirkan oleh Gempa.

"Tsk..apa kau tuli? Aku bertanya kenapa kau ingin berpacaran dengan ku?" Halilitar kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi yang langsung dibalas wajah horror Gempa.

'Mati aku! Hari ini aku benar-benar sial!' batin Gempa miris. "Umm..i-itu..ya.." Gempa tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang bagus dan masih berusaha berpikir, tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah bola sepak yang mengarah ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat.

"AWAS!" sebuah teriakan dari kumpula anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola itu menarik perhatian Gempa dan saat ia menoleh sebuah bola sepak menghantam wajahnya dengan telak. Seketika Gempa terjatuh sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sakit.

'Ughh..sakit..' batinnya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Saat Gempa ingin memegang bagian kepalanya ia merasa ada yang mengganjal, seketika ia melihat wig coklatnya terjatuh dengan indah yang langsung membuat Gempa mati kutu. Saat ia melihat kearah Halilintar, dapat ia pastikan bahwa Halilintar menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Jadi…kau laki-laki?" Tanya Halilintar yang membuat Gempa hanya bisa diam mematung.

'Aku benar-benar mati! Hari ini benar-benar sial!" batin Gempa frustasi.

~o0o0o0o~

"Jadi begitulah alasannya kenapa aku memakai pakaian perempuan dan menyatakan cinta padamu" seru Gempa setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya. Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin miliknya. Gempa yang mengetahui itu hanya menunduk takut, siap jika ia nanti akan dimarahi habis-hibisan oleh Halilintar bahkan ia siap jika nanti Halilintar akan membencinya.

"Kau bodoh juga ya" kalimat yang keluar dari Halilintar langsung mengenai tepat ke hati Gempa. Gempa hanya memandang Halilintar dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Mu-mungkin juga" Gempa hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Halilintar, memang dari awal ini juga karna kebodohannya. Halilintar hanya menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang hampir keluar karna merasa ditipu oleh pemuda didepannya.

"Jadi? Masi mau dilanjutkan?" pertanyaan dari Halilintar hanya dibalas oleh tatapan bingung oleh Gempa.

"Lanjutkan? Lanjutkan apa?" pertanyaan polos dari Gempa hampir membangkitkan emosi Halilintar lagi.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya?! Tentu saja pacaran bohongan ini!" balas Halilintar dengan nada tinggi, hampir membuat Gempa terjatuh lagi.

"O-oh itu, err..a-apa Halilintar tidak marah dan kesal saat tau aku membohongi mu? Dan kau masih mau membantuku?" Gempa balik bertanya lagi dengan wajah takut-takut. Halilintar yang mendengar itu menghela nafas, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tentu saja aku kesal karna kau membohongiku bahkan aku hampir berniat mengajak mu _sparring_ " seru Halilintar yang membuat wajah Gempa mengeluarkan keringat dingin "tapi aku merasa mungkin lebih baik aku menolongmu saja dari pada membuat kau babak belur" lanjut Halilintar dengan datarnya. Gempa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berdiam diri, entah kenapa dimata Gempa Halilintar itu tidak seburuk yang ia dengar.

"Jadi…kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Gempa yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Halilintar. "Sepertinya begitu" balasnya sambil menepuk kepala Gempa dengan lembut. Gempa hanya terdiam dan seketika wajahnya bersemu merah.

 _Deg!_

'Tunggu..kenapa aku malah berdebar?! Mu-mungkin ini karna aku hanya terkejut oleh kebaikan Halilintar saja, iya hanya karna itu' batin Gempa berusaha menenangkan diri. "Te-terimakasih, kau sangat menolongku" seru Gempa sambil berusaha mengabaikan debarannya. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Halilintar.

Halilintar kembali berdiri dari posisi duduknya dikursi taman dan disusul Gempa yang berusaha merapihkan wignya itu. Mereka berjalan kembali dengan suasana yang sunyi seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi namamu bukan Terra?" Gempa menoleh kearah Halilintar yang kembali bertanya. Seketika Gempa teringat bahwa ia belum memberi tau nama aslinya.

"Ah iya, namaku yang sebenarnya Gempa, maaf telat memperkenalkan diri" balas Gempa sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Gempa ya…" gumam Halilintar dan melihat kembali kearah depan.

Gempa hanya menatap bingung Halilintar dan ikut memandang kearah depan, mereka beralan pulang dengan suasan yang sunyi tapi suasana sunyi sekarang membuat Gempa nyaman.

TBC(?)

 **A/N :**

Hai semua xD~ #siapaKamu

Hehehe maafkan author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini yang malah membuat fanfic baru dan bukannya melanjutkan yang lain :'''

Awalnya ini hanya mau one-shot tapi karna bakal terlalu panjang jadinya yaa berchapter hehe #plak, tapi tenang ini kemungkinan hanya sampai 2 atau 3 chapter :3

Okk silahkan beri saran dan kritik, maaf aneh karna ini yang pertama kali bikin shonen-ai :'3


End file.
